My Sisters Keeper
by Cybu
Summary: Katara had decided that she would resolve her problem, after five, long, agonizing years. Azula's screams were haunting her, night after night, and she takes it upon herself to fix things. Zuko on the other hand is close to breaking, especially with a new and ridiculous added matter… Rated T for Safety. Read and Review. And as always, enjoy :
1. The Battle of The Avatar and The Dragon

Chapter one of my Zutara fic! Yes, this chapter isn't my strongest writing, but I decided that I would start the fanfic with a light fluffy chapter.

The title just came to my head, I haven't watched the actual movie, so I don't own that.

Don't own avatar either.

Chapter 1: The Battle of The Last Airbender and the Dragon of the West

"I'm rooting for Uncle of course. Who are you rooting for?" Zuko asked Katara. They were standing in the courtyard. It was a fine spring day, those days where one just has to go outside. The grass was gently swaying, and the wind was playing with everyone's faces. Except for Sokka though, his wolf tail was just bobbing up and down, in an awkward, but amusing fashion.

"Aang."

"Are you kidding? Uncle definitely has the edge."

"Katara likes to root for the underdog," Sokka explained, while trying to hold his wolf tail down, to no avail.

"Ah. Pity support," he stroked his care chin thoughtfully for a moment and said, "Well who cares for a bet then?"

"Zuko!" Katara protested.

"Oh, I'm in," Toph said at once. "How much?"

"Two gold pieces per bet," Zuko grinned. "To make it interesting. "

Katara's eyes bugged out of her head. Two gold pieces? Katara remembered the struggles for money they had to endure frequently during their journeys. She still wasn't used to having money, and she gave away as much as she could constantly.

"Easy money," Toph smirked.

"I'll bet!" Sokka was enthusiastic.

"Sokka," Katara gently chided. "Don't throw away your money like that."

"It's fine," he waved her away airily, and Katara put her hands on her hips, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Do what you will," she said defeatedly.

"Come on Katara," Zuko grinned. "You know you want in, even though you'll lose. " he stared her down with a smirk painted on his face.

Katara took the bait and said haughtily, "Fine. I bet on Aang."

"I'm with Sugar Queen," Toph said.

"What? Are you blind?" Zuko asked her scoffing. Then came the awkward silence.

"Yes I am actually. Good of you to finally notice."

"Uh...sorry." To this day people were always forgetting she was blind. Except for her parents of course, who still insisted that her little girl was still weak. Never mind that she was a teenager now. Never mind that she had her own metalbending academy. Never mind all that. So she shrugged. Better treated as an equal than a pathetic creature.

"I'm with Katara and Toph. I vote for Aang."

"You called him the underdog two seconds ago," Katara narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Well it seems like the least likely outcome might be the one that'll happen. Given with every situation we've gone through. So I vote Aang."

Zuko dropped his jaw. "Fine," he recomposed himself. "I'll just take your money away then." He sniffed haughtily

"And when we win you pay us each two gold pieces."

"Fine. You're on."

And they watched (save for Toph)

Toph would make such comments, as to draw the players attention every once in a while, just for the heck of it, she claimed.

"What are you doing! You're aiding the opposition!" Sokka had cried wringing his arms at her.

"The opposition?" both Katara and Zuko had snorted

"You make it sound like we're at war," Katara added.

"This is war," Sokka humphed.

"You're so stupid Sokka."

Tensely, they breathed, watching for any signs of a winner. Sometimes it leaned towards the Dragon, sometimes towards the great master of the four elements.

And then the last move was played.

"No!" Zuko clutched his head and fell on his knees.

"Aw, has Sparky lost his honor?"

They all regarded Toph with a reproachful look.

"Too soon? It's been four years already..."

"I don't understand," Iroh was stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I was playing such an old secret move."

"Well I am over a hundred years old," Aang boasted. "I probably knew what you were doing,"

"Bluff," toph said. "Pay up sparky,"

And the betters had extended their hands.

"Damn you," Zuko muttered, shoving his hand into his pocket and took out his money sack.

"Thank you," Sokka had snatched the sack.

Zuko glared at him and grabbed it back quickly doling out the pieces.

"Come uncle. Let us have tea," Zuko stomped off. His uncle still lost in thought pursued him quietly.

Katara went to face Toph at this opportunity but Toph jerked her head at Aang. Or vaguely in his direction, anyhow.

"Aang," katara said in a persuasive tone, "Maybe you should join Zuko? Didn't you want to discuss something about republic city?"

Aang knew her well enough to recognize the please leave now tone, and simply nodded at her and dashed off.

"What thing?" Sokka asked cluelessly. "Why wasn't I invited?"

Toph began laughing.

"Toph..." katara said in a somewhat stern voice and started giggling too.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"How'd you know sugar queen?"

"Oh, please, miss-I'm-the-queen-of-scams,"

Sokka seemed to piece it together at this point. "You mean this is dirty money?" Sokka asked in repulsion "Alright." He shrugged.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and Toph merely rolled her eyes and punched him affectionately.

"I knew it!"

They saw a certain fire lord come at them, pointing his finger accusingly.

"Cheaters! Determined to ruin me!"

"Zuko calm down..." Katara said warily. "Have you been doing those breathing exercises I told you to do?"

Zuko had been stressed lately and has been blowing up even more often than when he was hunting for Aang.

He sulked and turned away. Sokka snorted.

"Zuko! And look at me when I talk to you."

"Ok mother," Zuko snapped at her.

Toph snorted too and earned her own "affectionate punch". Toph muttered something about assaulting a disabled. Yeah right.

"Zuko!"

"It's stupid!" he protested.

"It'll help. Now. In. Out."

"No.

"I will hang you upside down and let the world see your undies. And they're not pretty."

"How is that supposed to help relieve my stress?"

At the same time Toph mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "Betcha you're excited to see that". Katara blushed furiously. Zuko pointed to her and laughed.

"Oh like you're not dying to show them to her," Toph told him. That shut him up.

"Why are you do fixated on the idea of my... Garments worn under the clothes..."

"Garments worn under the clothes?" Toph scoffed. "And please. You're not doing anything for me. Not even if I could see."

"Ooh! Low blow. Classic Toph."

"Shut. Up. Of else I will burn your stupid ponytail off your head."

Sokka gasped at this offense, and clutched said ponytail. "It is a warrior's wolf tail. And you're one to talk, mr. stupid ponytail." "Excuse me for having most of my hair burned off," Zuko gritted his teeth.

"But how does the ponytail fit in?"

As the two argued, Toph and Katara quickly fled the scene, and giggled about the stupidity of boys.

"Wait Katara," Toph had asked as they were walking down the corridor. "How do you know how Sparky's undies look like."

"Trust me. You don't want to know," Katara muttered shuddering at the embarrassment of that memory.


	2. Guilt

**Hello, yes new new chapter already, thank you for faves and follows. I appreciate it. And I also appreciate reviews so:**

**Response(s) to review(s):**

**rivkah: Thank you, I try my best on the dialogue. The 'meatless' part was what had bothered me about last chapter, but since it was meant to be a fluff piece I left it as such. Hopefully this chapter has more meat, ad I assure you the meat shall increase. Meat. **

**Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own atla, nor the title of the story, I just thought the name would sound well. **

**Enjoy**

Katara screamed. She was screaming like the mad girl, the crazed girl who had lost her mind. She was the girl. The girl who had lost everything, who never had a guiding hand. The girl who only knew force. The girl who was afraid to love and believe. The girl who resorted to threats and violence. The girl whose friends abandoned her. Her mother abandoned her. Her family abandoned her. The girl who was pitied by a _waterbender_.

Pitiful. Pathetic. _Weak. _Miserable.

Katara was that girl and was thrashing, trying to break free, to prove herself, to _prove, _her worth.

And there was warmth. Too hot, _too hot_. She could deal with anything she thought, but-

"Katara. Katara wake up."

_Hot, hot. _There was a comet, but still it was_ hot. _It was cold. The ice ruined her. The coldness killed her. And it was _hot._ She was considering giving up. She doesn't give up. She _can't._

"Katara, can you hear me?"

_Cold!_

Katara sputtered.

"Cold, cold, too cold!" she screamed, a voice that wasn't exactly hers. It freaked the Fire Lord out.

"Relax Katara, easy, it's just me. Zuko here."

Katara slowly registered her surroundings. Ice blue walls that were one crimson. Indigo lines, where there once were gold. A handsome scarred face, where there was just her.

"Zuko? You're here? Again..." her voice was hoarse from screaming.

Still cold...

"I heard you."

"That loud again?"

"You seem to have forgotten, once more, my room is next door."

"Right. Wait? Why am I all wet?"

Zuko looked abashed and put his hand on his neck.

"Well you see, I tried to wake you up, and nothing was working, so.."

"You threw water all over me! Ugh, Zuko are you nuts! In the middle of the night, you get me all soaked! Then I could catch pneumonia, and-"

"Sorry. But, you're a waterbender. And I am a firebender. Don't pull a Sokka on me."

"Hot. Too hot. Cold. Hot," Katara was muttering. She shook her head, and pulled the water off of her, and found the source, a glass of water, and put it back in there.

She looked back at Zuko and his eyes were piercing hers. "When will you tell me?"

"It was just a nightmare Zuko," her eyes shifted away. "There's nothing to tell."

"Oh really?" he scoffed. "So, those nightmares that keep coming back, they're all unrelated?"

"Yes Zuko."

"So every night you scream, and I come to find you, they're just different nightmares, that terrify you all the same?"

Katara was silent. She finally said quietly, "You don't have to come."

Zuko started at that. "Th-this isn't about me coming. I'll always come. You're my best friend. There's no reason I wouldn't. So don't think I'm complaining. But I want to know, what is hurting you so much?" His voice took on a gentler tone, that made Katara feel guilty. "As your friend, won't you tell me?"

Katara bit her lip. "I'm afraid to tell you. But I will. Tomorrow?"

Zuko nodded. Tomorrow. He looked at her face, which still contained remnants of terror He wished he could just-. _No. Don't be stupid. _

"Tomorrow."

The fire lord was poring over a pile of requests. Many of which that were absolutely ridiculous. He wasn't a matchmaker. It wasn't his job to make the most advantageous match for so and so's brat. Ok that was unbecoming. But he was getting _tired _of this.

"Zuko. I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, anything Katara." He was working, but he was thinking about the promise of tomorrow. Or today, it now was.

"Promise you won't be angry."

"I won't be angry. Is this about those ocelot puppies, because I already said no," he tried to keep it easy, by beating around the tea-bush he was serious about those puppies.

It wasn't about that but, momentarily distracted, Katara frowned for a second. She'd get him to come around. They were just _too_ cute.

Speaking of tea, the famous tea lover walked into the room.

"But they are so cute," he said. Right?

"Uncle, would you please-" Zuko began.

"No it's fine," Katara said. "You trust your Uncle' judgement. And I trust both of yours." Uncle smiled, and sat down on a sofa by the wall, and beckoned Katara to join him, and she did so. She was playing with her hands, until she finally spoke up. "It's about your sister."

"What about her?" he asked slowly, putting down the brush and looking into her eyes.

And then Katara went on to explain her nightmares and her guilt. The nights, that just kept coming and coming, and had for some reason traumatized her more than other more significant events and horrors. The way that Katara would become Azula, and how she couldn't think straight. The hot and the cold. Why Zuko would always have to come to soothe her. That vacant lost look that Katara had seen when she saw Azula in prison.

"You saw her in prison?" Zuko asked, his voice surprisingly blank, with only the hint of an edge of something. Anger? Sadness? Maybe both.

"I had to. I felt like I had to."

"Why?"

"She's _so_ _young_, Zuko. She's spent the last four years in jail. She was so young. She's eighteen now," her voice took on a pleading tone.

Zuko looked at her for a while and then asked, "how long has this been bothering you?"

"Four years. It hasn't stopped."

"If I may add something," the two nodded, "Katara is a woman with great compassion, and kindness. She knows the story of Azula. Her downfall. Katara feels her emotions. And with that comes the guilt. Though she shouldn't, absolutely shouldn't, she feels personally responsible, and because of her compassion, she sees the world through Azula's eyes in her dreams. And she feels like she needs to do something," Uncle looked at Katara who assented. "And that's the favor I wanted to ask you about. I need to heal her," she said resolutely.

"Katara, water isn't going to solve everything."

"No," she frowned at him. "I'll help her. I'll talk to her, and maybe even use _water_. I have to try."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do."

"No."  
"Yes."  
"Katara!"

"Zuko!"

"Children!"

Katara and Zuko flinched, and then harrumphed and looked away from one another.

"I am not a child," Zuko muttered while slightly sulking.  
"Then stop acting like one," Iroh sternly told them. "I agree that Katara should be able to have the chance to help Azula, since she wishes to, very much. I know yuo trust in her judgement. And she is confident," he looked at Katara.

"I am," she said firmly, nodding her head.

"And if it could help her, won't you let her?" Iroh was about to tell him that also she was his sister. But he didn't want to anger his overstressed nephew with that comment. Zuko sighed and nodded, and Katara put her hands together, very pleased with herself.

"It's not going to be easy," Zuko told her.

"I know. But when has anything ever been easy for us?" Katara said wryly. They laughed, making the setting into a happier abode.

"Well, Mother's going to be pleased. I'll write to her, but I'll tell her to still stay on Crescent Moon Island," Zuko commented. His mother had finally come to the palace, an incredible tale that is not part of this one. She was currently helping peace efforts, and insisted that she go out and help so Zuko could focus in the palace. "You can start tomorrow."

Katara sighed. She could do this. She believed so.

**And next chapter we will have Azula! Stay tuned for a story that I will most definitely complete. Along with my Makorra one (hopefully). I promise. You can pelt me with stones if I take too long. That is all.**

**PS: I'm so stupid that I thought I put this in _hours_ ago. My bad.**


	3. Talking

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but plot, not even the title, blah blah blah.

Anyways, I'll do the answer review thing every two chapters, since I don't have reviews. Heh. (Hint, hint)

Of course if anyone finds it weird please tell me. You'll notice that these chapterse ares short, but I assure you there will be **many** chapters to make up for the shortness.

Read and review :) I also love faves and alerts. And anything else.

Enjoy :)

Three: Talking

The nightmares were paused once more that night. Zuko had sighed in relief that night, when he was tossing and turning. He would dbe up regularly, worrying. He worried about everything. His mother. Uncle. Katara.

His nation. His people. His responsibilities. Whether or not he was a good firelord or not.

What people thought of him.

That he shouldn't care about what people thought of him.

But he still should.

Everything was complicated. He would endure headaches silently, headaches that seemed to remain permanently.

Katara would sometimes come, and heal him, and he would thank her. It was very nice. But what he would crave was human touch. Not just the water that would help him too, but he would feel slightly unsettled.

After a few false starts, he fell asleep that night, and allowed himself to sleep in. That is, until he was woken by a guard who had given him a very good reason to wake up. And wake up he did, and he hadn't rushed that fast in months.

He focused on Katara and held her arm and rushed out of the room, ignoring the curious look he had gotten from...her.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he asked her furiously.

"How do you expect her to get better if we treat her like a prisoner?" Katara had hissed back just as angrily.

"I'm not expecting anything," he reminded her in a blank voice.

"Then that's your problem."

"Master Katara. She is here," a nervous guard had said, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles from his clothes. She stood up and smiled at him.

"Bring her in. Please," she added, attempting to alleviate the guards very uncomfortable disposition. No such luck. He had merely backed out looking as though dragons were going to eat them. Two different guards had escorted Azula in the room, and Katara noticed chains and shackles on the princess. She had released a breath she hadn't known she was holding and commanded, "take them off."

"Take what off, miss?" the nervous guard had returned and asked.

"Those. Chains. Shackles. Surely they aren't invisible to you," Katara hadn't meant to be sarcastic, though it still came out bitterly, maybe because of the pity she had felt for the unstable princess.

She saw the guard exchange looks and he said, "Alright. I shall er, go fetch the keys."

And he scampered off. Keys. Right.

"So, um, ah, take a seat?" Katara looked at Azula hesitantly at Azula, who had slightly cocked her head, assessing the situation with eyes boring through Katara.

"She is your _sister."_

_"She tried to kill all of us!_"

"She didn't know better!"  
"Are you insane! I didn't know better! You held that against me for ages!"

"But you did!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Katara!"

"Zuko!"

"Sir and Miss?"

Katara and Zuko's heads whipped around at the sound of the nervous guard. "What shall we do?" Katara gave Zuko a look.

"Keep them on. For now," Katara looked scandalized. "And I'll be in the room during all sessions. No tricks," Zuko whispered the last part to Katara as a warning.

"But-"

Zuko held his hand up. "It's this or Aang takes her bending Katara. Your safety is important to me."

Katara was slightly taken aback. But she acquiesced, and walked into the room.

Zuko and Katara sat down on the sofa together. He was just as nervous as Katara and was tensed up. He noticed that Katara was holding her breath, and his hand found heres, and he squeezed it reassuringly. "You know you can breathe," he whispered. She let out a nervous giggle.

Azula peered at them with an interested look. "Are you together?" She asked, her voice hoarse from either screaming, or from the lack of use. The latter was probably what had happened. "Is that why you left?" she addressed her brother.

"N-no. I mean no," Zuko added with a more confident tone.

"I heard the first time. Are you with Mai?"

"No."

"Why?"

"This isn't gossip hour Azula," it had taken all of him not to snap. Katara had still kicked him in reproach.

"Then why am I here?"

"Would you rather be in your cell? OW!"

"Question for a question," her voice was still blank. Barely a shadow of her former voice had remained.

"…"

"…"

"...Well?"

"…"

"…"

"How is it as fire lord?"

Zuko threw a nervous look at Katara. "Um, good. Stressful."

She let out an empty laugh. "I can imagine. And why is the waterbender here?"

"She helps me," Zuko explained. "The best advisor anyone could ask for." He gives her a fond look, and Katara blushes.

"The waterbender?"

"I'm not really an advisor," Katara said, still blushing. "I'm just...here."'

"Just here," Azula repeated.

"Um, yes."

Azula looked them over once more. "The two of you should be more confident. You're playing a game of politics. It's dangerous. Don't let anyone manipulate you. Don't trust anyone. Trust is for fools. They all turn back on you. They all leave." Azula began running her words together faster and faster. "Everyone leaves. Everyone leaves. Everyone leaves!"

"Show her back to her-"

"Room," Katara interrupted Zuko. "The old quarters. Window?"

"Locked miss," one of the guards behind Azula had responded. He took one of her arms in a firm grip, as did the other and marched out.

Katara slumped in her seat as they left and put her hands to her forehead. "Well this was successful."  
"Relax. It's just the first. And what do you mean room? Are you crazy?"  
"No Zuko. She's not a prisoner anymore. She's our patient. Please." Katara looked at him beseechingly.

He sighed. "Fine." He looked at her and places his hands on her forehead. "Let me-"

"I'm a healer. I can do it."

"Sometime's a person's touch feels better."

"No water."

"No water."

Not cold. Hot. Very hot.


	4. Awkward Conversations

**Eheh. Sorry for updating so late. I was having lots of laptop issues which made me lazy. So I've started updating everything lately. And started another story, Korra/Hunger Games-ish au, which you might like to check out, I won't spoil anything there. It's called The Republic City Games. So...expect another update pretty soon, maybe even within tomorrow or Monday? Depending on hw. Anyways I'll shut up now, Read and Review, and as always Enjoy! :)**

**Four: Awkward Conversations**

Four

"Are you sleeping?"  
"No."  
"Ok."

"…"  
"Do you want to-"  
"Yes." Zuko took the invitation and sat next to Katara on her bed, where she remained lying down. He took her hand, how we was so accustomed to doing in friendship, and asked her, "what do you think?"  
"I think many things," Katara replied. "I don't know what we're going to do. She seemed so normal and empty at the same time."  
"Until she had a fit," Zuko added.  
"Until that," Katara assented. "There's something there that broke."  
"No kidding," Zuko snorted. Katara hit him and he glared at her. "You know, I'm getting lot's of bruises today. I wonder why?"  
"Deal with it. Anyways, are you gong to be sitting in on all of our sessions?"  
' "Yes," Zuko gritted his teeth. "miss, take the handcuffs off of the crazy prison-OW!"  
"Shush! They'll hear us!" she scolded him. "And then what will they think?"  
"What will they think?" he raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed.  
"I- you- that's not what I- Zuko..." she averted her head. Part of her wished that it was true, that the guards would have something to make fun of. That she could be his wife. If only they got married. But they weren't even together yet! Four years of denial and awkward tension, they treated each other like their other half, yet restrained themselves from taking the step from close friends to romantic intimacy.  
"What did I mean?" he teased her, and she hit him with his pillow, and he actually slipped forward and the two were in a very compromising position. There was silence that hadn't seemed to end. Part of her brain pleaded for him to stay like this, and the other was terrified. He couldn't seem to move away, until she saw the familiar blush in his cheeks that she had dreaded, because that was when he would move. And sure enough with his cue, he sat up flustered and coughed. She sighed internally. She was as much of a coward as he was. What was it going to take to get them together?  
They were there for each other. For their break ups.  
Mai had left Zuko when she felt like he was keeping too much from her. And Zuko had ended it there. He didn't want someone so flighty, as soon as something was wrong. He was an idealist. He believed that if someone loved him, they would go through the thick and thin, and struggle through it. Not just abandon him.  
And Aang was the flightiest person they all knew. He was loyal, and would defend his friends to the end. But he was a kid, and still wanted to see the world. Whereas Katara, she just wanted someplace to call home.  
They spent many times comforting each other, reassuring each other that the other was not wrong. He finally let out a laugh to break the tension. "You don't know what they think already?" he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What?" Katara asked with a blank expression.  
Zuko started to laugh. "Katara, you don't know what they think? People will always make something out of nothing. And this nothing is something, even though its nothing."  
"I have no idea what you've said, you're starting to become like Uncle," Katara told him.  
He gave one last chuckle and got out of her bed. "Don't worry about it." He hesitated before reaching down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight," she said back, and as he left the room, she rolled on to her front, burying her head in her pillow, and letting her backside up into the air. It was agony. She squirmed around and thrashed a bit in frustration, and finally just slumped back down, trying to let herself to just sleep and forget everything. It was going to be a long day.  
Katara returned from the breakfast hall with a sense of purpose. Zuko insisted that they give Azula a break for the day. She thought that she would just relax with Azula and chat. Treat her like a person instead of just a patient, or just a prisoner. It was going to be a lot of work, she knew. But it had to be done. She navigated her way through the halls until she came upon the room that she was searching for. Unfortunately, there was a guard in front, and she had a bad feeling that Zuko had given them certain instructions. Pesky Zuko.  
She strode confidently forward, and as she knew, a guard put her hand out. "Fire Lord's instructions miss. Don't let anyone near her today. Especially you."  
"Really?" Katara said feigning innocence. "But he just asked me to go ask her what she'd like to eat?" The guard narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I mean, yes, he didn't want me to, but...a girl does have her ways…" she said immediately regretting it. Way to fuel whatever rumors were talking about. The guard snorted.  
"Well I suppose we girls do know how to get what we want. Alright then."  
"Thanks," Katara went into the room, feeling slightly guilty about the trouble the guard would be in. She could make him see reason and take the blame later. She found herself face to face with Azula. "Um...hello…" Katara ventured.  
"Well look at you," Azula said, giving a smirk. "It seems that you're pretty good at lying yourself.:" Ah, it seemed that Azula had heard the exchange. But those doors seemed so thick. Maybe that was how gossip spreads so fast around the palace. "But, then again, it probably comes from the practice of lying to yourself, everyday." Azula was circling around Katara, almost purring her words.  
"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, with no hostility in her tone.  
"You know," she rolled her eyes. "You and Zuzu? You both are repressing yourselves. It's very obvious."  
"I don't-"  
"Cut to the chase, how long has it been? Five years? Gosh, that sexual tension must be tearing you apart," Azula said.  
"You know, there's more to relationships than just sex." "True. I guess the two of you could've fucked each other by now," Azula said this so nonchalantly, just staring at her nails, that Katara was taken aback.  
"Well...That's so...crude," Katara found her self pathetically replying.  
"It's true isn't it?" "Not neccessaril-" "Tell me, how is the Avatar in bed?" Azula cut her off. Katara was staring at her, her eyes wide. Were these questions on the spot, or were they premeditated, and Azula just built up to them.  
"We haven't...done it…" "No?" Azula said, shock in her tone.  
"Well we got serious when he was only thirteen, so I don't think that was the right time to…" "You're a virgin! That's funny," Azula laughed.  
"Well why?" Katara humphed, her hands on her hips.  
"Well Zuko spent nights with Mai…" Azula said, her eyebrows raised.  
"But they never did anything!" Katara shot back.  
"How do you know?" Azula challenged her.  
"Because we talk. A lot. So there." And with that Katara turned away and stomped away from her almost out the door.  
"Weren't you going to ask me what I wanted to eat?" Azula taunted her.  
Katara turned her head an inch toward Azula, and with heavy sarcasm asked, "What would you like Princess?"  
"Some soup. Extra hot."  
"I'll show you extra hot," Katara muttered as she stepped out of the room and stumbled into the Fire Lord. A very displeased Fire Lord.


End file.
